


Make Love, Not War

by ClownBabyx



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Fluff and Smut <3 [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Killing Eve Kinktober 2020, Kinktober, NSFW, Soft af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownBabyx/pseuds/ClownBabyx
Summary: This is some soft NSFW shit******Villanelle and Eve experience their first time...But Villanelle is doing it all wrong.*******A little one-shot set sometime after Rome, but before Russia; If they had gotten together between that time.*Twitter - @clownbaby15x
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Fluff and Smut <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957558
Comments: 30
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment away :)
> 
> Let me know if you want me to add another chapter. Where Villanelle attempts to touch Eve the same way 😇  
> 

******

"Ugh, Eve, stop squirming!"

"Well, you're making me squirm!"

"In a good way? Because you look miserable."

"Your fingers are too hard. They feel like rocks, Villanelle."

Villanelle holds her breath. Clenches her teeth. And rolls off of Eve. Letting her growing growl out into the air above her.

"Fuuuucccckkkk! Eve. Why is this so hard?"

Eve presses herself against Villanelle's side. Her hand splays out across her belly.

"I don't think you're used to touching someone."

Villanelle turns her head to look at Eve. Who looks deadly serious.

"Eve. I am _very_ used to touching someone."

Eve pinches the very little fat beneath her fingers.

"That's not what I meant, dick. You aren't used to touching someone you _love_."

Villanelle's brow pulls together in thought as she moves her eyes back to the whirling ceiling fan.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. This is the first time with someone I love."

Eve traces a finger lightly around her navel.

The feeling makes Villanelle grind her jaw.

"Do you want me to show you? I can show you how I feel first."

Villanelle is nervous. She's so used to being touched a certain way. And Eve's touches make her almost uncomfortable. The way she kisses her. The way she embraces her. Holds her. Brushes her fingers across her skin. They are too gentle. Too loving. Her touch is so full of emotion. And Villanelle swallows each touch down with an audible gulp of her throat. It feels heavy. It sticks and catches as a lump.

"You can. But not too gentle, Eve! It makes my skin crawl."

"I'm going to be gentle, Villanelle. It's how I feel about you. I love you. I want to show you that."

Villanelle groans and then rolls back to her side. Face to face with Eve.

"Fine."

Eve huffs.

"Don’t hurt yourself by sounding _too_ excited about my feelings for you."

Villanelle moves her hand to Eve's cheek. Heavy. The strokes with her thumb firm on Eve's skin. No softness to her touch.

"I love you too. You know that."

"Then let me show you how it feels when you love someone."

Villanelle feels an uncomfortable thud and pressure in her chest. It's probably heartburn. They did have a large dinner the night before. And by _they_ , she means _herself_. _Villanelle_ had a large dinner the night before.

Eve scoots herself into Villanelle's space.

Villanelle reaches for her, but Eve stops her.

"Uh-uh. I'm touching. You just feel."

Villanelle snaps her hand back. It lays against her own side. Her hand curls into a fist.

And then Eve is kissing her. Too soft again. But Villanelle clenches her fist to feel the pain in her knuckles instead. She lets it happen like this. She lets Eve part her lips gently. Against her will. She fights against the want to clench her teeth at the feeling. 

And then Eve's tongue is meeting the tip of hers. Soft, warm, wet. It traces lightly. 

Villanelle feels it in her throat. It burns. It feels like a hand around her larynx. 

But she fights the burn. Her eyes stay open as Eve's slip shut.

She watches Eve's fingers dance lightly up her belly and to her breast. 

And the feeling isn't entirely unpleasant. Especially when she brushes her thumb against her nipple like that. Kneads against the swell of it.

Villanelle groans against the feeling and shifts her hips roughly.

Eve pulls back, moves her hand from Villanelle's chest, and swats at Villanelle's side.

"Just _feel_ , Villanelle."

She places her lips back on Villanelle's. Starting back at where they'd left off. Like they had never broken contact.

Her hand moves back to her chest. Fully grabbing it. A light pinch of her nipple between a thumb and pointer finger.

_A gentle pinch?_ Who knew.

And now Eve's tongue and lips start to feel inviting. 

Villanelle allows her eyes to slip shut. 

Eve pulls lightly on her bottom lip, and then moves to Villanelle's neck. 

Villanelle jumps when she feels that same gentle touch on her pulse. Her eyes snap open. 

She watches as Eve's hand moves from her chest, down her side. Light, fingertip touches against her ribs. Tracing the cartilage and muscle between them. 

It makes her lungs feel like she's inhaled fire. It's uncomfortable. Painful.

She's used to guarding her vulnerable spots. The areas where her necessary organs lie beneath her skin. She guards them like an animal would.

Eve is above them. Around them. But, she doesn't make a move to disarm or harm.

And then Villanelle is distracted from her thoughts by the feeling of Eve's tongue at her collarbone.

_Okay, I like that._

She allows her eyes to slip shut again at the feeling. 

_Just feel, Villanelle._ She hears Eve's voice in her head.

Eve's fingers dip lower, rake through the hair at her pubic bone. Tugging gently.

Villanelle allows herself one mewling noise. _Just one_ at the feeling. And then a groan slips out.

_Okay, just one more noise._

"Fuck, Eve."

Villanelle can't catch her breath. It's too much. Eve's fingers are paying too much attention to the detail of her body. It feels like they are memorizing every inch of her skin.

She opens her eyes again. To watch how Eve touches her. 

And then Eve's fingers are spreading her open softly.

Villanelle's mouth drops open at the first feeling of Eve's fingers on her clit. Her eyes open wide. Unblinking.

It almost feels like horror as she watches. Fear. Pleasurable in its intensity. 

And then Villanelle realizes that these touches _are_ intense. It clicks. They're intense in their own way. They are soft and gentle, but overwhelming. It feels forceful. An intensity that Villanelle has never experienced.

And now Eve's fingers don't feel so soft. Don't feel too gentle. They feel fine in their pressure and texture. They feel almost just right.

Eve's voice pulls her gaze away.

"You are so beautiful. You feel so good, Villanelle."

Villanelle meets Eve's eyes. And sees it. Sees what touching her like this does to Eve.

"Eve..."

"I know. Close your eyes."

Villanelle lets her eyes slip shut as Eve's fingers move.

And, _fuck_ , it feels so good. It's better than she ever imagined it to be with Eve.

"You've never done this?"

Eve laughs softly against her shoulder. Her fingers dip lower and drag up. Warm and wet, circling Villanelle's clit softly. And then flicking up and down its middle. Gentle but firm.

"No. But, this is how I feel about you. I feel like that shows me what to do."

Villanelle whimpers. Her cheek rests on the side of Eve's forehead. 

"Eve. Can I move my hand?"

Eve places a kiss on her shoulder and Villanelle feels her nod against her.

Villanelle lets her body act on its own accord. The inside of her elbow wraps around Eve's head. Pulling Eve closer to her shoulder. Her hand finds its way into Eve's hair.

And Villanelle holds on. She _feels_.

The noises she's hearing herself make don't sound like her. They aren't grunts, devilish laughs, obscene moans.

They are soft whines. Low whimpers. She sounds like a wounded animal. Pleading for her life.

"Eve. I can't."

Eve shushes her softly. 

"You can. Let it go."

Villanelle feels like crying. And she _never_ cries. _What is Eve doing to her?_

She feels the anger rise in her chest. She's left open to bleed. To feel vulnerable. She's wide open for the taking. Open for the wound that is about to be inflicted. It's embarrassing.

Eve's done it before. She's taken advantage of Villanelle's vulnerability. Actually wounding her in the process. Leaving her to die.

And now, Villanelle is just letting it happen again? Love is ridiculous. It makes people do crazy things.

A gunshot rings out in her head. In her memory. Villanelle sees herself in the distance. Gun held high. Gun held steady. Her face stoic. Blank. Flat. Never to betray her emotions again.

And then she sees Eve. On the ground. Blood seeping from beneath her shoulder. 

_Love. It makes people do crazy things._

They've wounded each other. They're even.

And then Eve is inside of her. The vision of what they were disappears. 

Fingers gently push in and curl. Eve’s palm rests firm against her clit. 

Villanelle's anger is replaced with whatever this feeling is. She can't place it. _Unfamiliar_. 

And then a _very_ _familiar_ feeling rises and tugs from inside of her. A warm flush makes itself apparent. 

But, this time, with the feeling she can't quite place, she feels it _everywhere_. 

It makes her heart beat faster. It makes it ache. 

It makes a sob escape her wet throat.

It makes the feeling in her stomach feel like a gentle tug instead of a band of tension snapping with force.

It makes her skin goosebump. Hairs standing on end. Aching to be touched again.

It makes her grasp onto Eve as Eve's fingers curl inside of her. 

Her arousal feels like a rush of warmth around Eve's fingers. Instead of the usual, obscene gush that she's used to feeling.

And when Villanelle comes to, Eve has rolled her to her back. Her arms and legs splayed out across the bed as she catches her breath.

She stares at the ceiling. The fan a blur as her eyes try to catch up with its blades.

Her chest and throat no longer feel on fire. No longer uncomfortable. It feels like she's breathing for the first time.

Comforting warm air travels down her throat and expands gently in her lungs.

And when Eve touches her thigh soothingly, gently, softly with her fingertips, she doesn't move to guard.

She keeps her body splayed out. Open for the wounding. For the taking. 

"Villanelle..."

Villanelle lets her head fall against her shoulder. Her eyes meet Eve's.

And she sees not the eyes of a predator. Not someone ready to pounce on her vulnerable spots.

She sees adoration. Love. Care. A gentleness that Villanelle now trusts.

And her voice and words are just as gentle. No longer making Villanelle jump or scoff at the tone of them. It makes a soft smile creep across her lips. It makes her eyes soften and the almost permanent crease in her forehead relaxes. Smoothing the skin that was once indented.

" _That's_ how it feels. To be touched by someone you love and by someone who loves you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Like this, then?"

Eve feels numb. Not emotionally. Physically. Villanelle doesn’t know how to touch her. She’s touched a certain way for so long, that her body reacts instinctively. To go for the jugular. Fitting for Villanelle.   
  
  


Her movements are fast, rough. She’s trying too hard. She’s in her own head. And her touch feels frustrated at this point. Frustrated because Eve isn’t making the noises she’s used to. Isn’t grinding into her hand like she’s used to. Isn’t begging for more.   
  


  
  


Eve opens her eyes and glances at Villanelle.

She's concentrating so hard on the movement of her fingers against Eve that her tongue is outside of her mouth. Between her lips and teeth. She’s staring at her own hand between Eve’s thighs. Willing this to do something for Eve.

  
  


"Are you serious? This is what I get?”

Villanelle groans and throws her bone dry hand up in the air.

"Well, help me make you feel good! This usually works on other people."

Eve shifts on her side and sits her head on her propped up palm. Mirroring Villanelle next to her.

"Other people you were just fuck buddies with? That's why, Villanelle. The goal isn't just to get off here."

Villanelle sighs and whines.

"I'm sorry, Eve. I'm terrible at this. Show me how you did it to me.”

"Well, first, let's start with something besides you going straight down there. There's something called foreplay. Is it called that in Russia as well?"

Villanelle presses her lips into a tight line.

"Yes. I know what foreplay is."

"So, you've done it then?"

Villanelle starts to roll her eyes and then pauses mid roll. She immediately scrunches her nose in thought.

Eve laughs. 

"Had to think about that one?"

"I've never wanted to do it with anyone. Usually, I just..."

Villanelle makes a two-finger thrusting motion into the air next to Eve's face.

"Why am I in love with you?"

Villanelle laughs.

"I want to do it with you. So, I'm here to learn. Are you going to take attendance, Dr. Polastri?"

  
  
Villanelle drops her voice and rolls her _r’s_.

_Okay, Eve likes that a lot._

Villanelle runs a rough hand up and down Eve's bare side.

"Softer."

Villanelle freezes. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Here."

Eve places her hand over Villanelle's and lifts it so that it barely rests against Eve's skin.

"Now, close your eyes. And think. Let your hand move on its own."

Villanelle blinks.

"What should I think about?"

"Science. Your favorite books. What you want for dinner tonight.... ME, asshole. Think about me!”

  
Villanelle’s mouth forms the shape of an _O_ when what Eve says clicks into place.

"Oh! Okay. I love to do that."

  
  


Eve watches as Villanelle's eyes slip shut.

Villanelle takes a long, shaky breath and then the rise and fall of her chest slows.

She's still for a moment. And then Eve feels her fingers wiggle lightly against her side.

Villanelle lifts her hand and trails her fingertips across Eve's skin. 

It's the softest she's ever touched Eve. And Eve has to strain to keep her quickened breath quiet.

"What are you thinking about?"

Villanelle speaks with her eyes closed. A small smile on her lips.

"You."

"What about me?"

Villanelle's fingers trace the side of her hip. The backs of her fingernails run down Eve's upper thigh.

"How you look when you eat. Your cheeks get so full and puffy. It's cute."

Eve has to throw her hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that almost escapes.   
  


Villanelle doesn’t hear her. She just smiles dreamily, eyes still closed, fingertips tracing patterns into Eve’s skin.

Eve clears her throat before speaking again.

"Okay. So, what you're doing now feels really nice. Do you want to kiss me while you do it?"

Villanelle's eyes snap open.

"I'm afraid I will be too rough again."

"Come here."

Villanelle shifts closer. Her hand rests heavily now against Eve's hip.

"So, I'm going to start kissing you. But, I'm going to tell you what I'm thinking about while I do it. And then you’ll do the same after I’m done. Maybe that will help you feel what you’re doing.”

Villanelle's throat bobs up and down. As if she's nervous to be kissed.

They've kissed. _A lot._ They've let their hands roam. _Often_. It was lustful at first. Rough. A lot of built-up tension released in such a short amount of time. 

But, Eve would always stop it at just that. Rough lips meeting and roaming hands.   
  
  
  


And Villanelle would always growl. Whine. Complain. Sometimes stomp away and shout that she was “ _leaving to find somewhere to masturbate_.”

  
  


Only recently did those three important, world shattering words come out of each others mouths. Directed at one another. And now, Eve didn’t want it rough. Didn’t want Villanelle to grab at her. Shove her tongue down her throat. She wanted Villanelle to worship her. Eve wanted to feel the years of tension, the years of held back feelings and thoughts melt away. Eve wanted relief from it. Release from it. And she wanted to move forward with those three huge words no longer hanging in the air between them.

Eve takes a breath and then presses her lips to Villanelle's.

Just the taste of her mouth makes her own mouth water.

_She should say that out loud._

She pulls back slightly.

"You taste incredible. Especially when you let me take my time with it."

Villanelle licks her lips and parts them in wait. Her eyes blink slowly at Eve.

Eve moves in again, this time touching her tongue to Villanelle's when their lips part with one another’s.

She watches Villanelle's eyes shut as they meet. The hand on her hip runs smoothly up and down her side. Slowly. She feels every ridge underneath Villanelle’s fingertips.

Eve pulls her lips back again. Villanelle's face follows. Eyes still shut.

"When you touch me like this, I feel how much you care. That's why I want it like this. I want to feel it, Villanelle."

Villanelle opens her eyes. Her voice thick like molasses when she answers.

"Okay, Eve. Let me try."

Eve laughs against her lips.

"Okay."

She sees Villanelle dart her eyes to her lips and then she's kissing them.

Her lips soft, pliable to Eve's. They are warm and sweet. Her movements slow, but heated with something other than lust.

When Villanelle pulls back, Eve is breathless.

"Oh my. What were you thinking about?"

"How much I want this. Want you. I want you to feel that too. I want _you_ to feel like you made _me_ feel.”

  
  
  


“Show me again.”

Villanelle laughs softly and then scoots closer. Her toes wiggle against the bottom of Eve’s feet.

She moves in again. But this time, her lips meet Eve's neck. Sucking softly. Her warm breath pulses at Eve’s skin.

  
  
  


“You feel better than I ever imagined.”

Eve feels Villanelle's hand trail up her side, across her ribs, and palm at her breast. Her hand is soft, warm. Not rushed. It takes its time. Her thumb brushes lightly over her.

_Oh, wow._

Eve lets out a small noise and arches slightly into her touch. 

Villanelle groans against her.

"I want to taste you, Eve. I’ve wanted to for so long. I've only imagined it."

Eve can only nod against the top of Villanelle's head as she feels Villanelle scoot herself down.

And then Villanelle's lips are around her nipple. Her tongue feels hot against it. Eve starts to arch into her again but Villanelle holds her firm. She rolls Eve to her back and moves her mouth to the other. 

Eve grips the sheets at her sides as she watches Villanelle move lower. 

When Villanelle is situated and has Eve's legs where she needs them, she looks at Eve for confirmation.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Villanelle."

Villanelle licks her lips as her eyes dart to what's in front of her. And then her eyes meet Eve's again.

"Do you know how beautiful you are? Down here?"

Eve laughs as she watches Villanelle gaze dreamily at what's between her legs.

"No. I don't think I've looked at it that long."

Villanelle looks up again.

"Well, you should."

Villanelle lets her hands travel up Eve's thighs. Resting them on her lower belly. 

And before Eve realizes that they are done talking, Villanelle is kissing at her.

"Oh.”

Villanelle talks against her.

"You even smell good, Eve."

"Mhmm. Keep talking."

Villanelle's laugh hits her skin and makes her shiver. But her lips are back on her again. Warm, soft, gentle. _Surprising_.

She takes her time. Kissing her way around Eve. Taking her in her mouth. Only tasting the outside of her. Never moving any further.

And while Eve is enjoying this newly founded patience that Villanelle has accrued, she herself is getting impatient. 

  
  
  


She shifts her hips forward. Too quickly. And she hits Villanelle square in the mouth. 

  
  
  


“Ah, fuck.”

Eve sits up quickly.   
  


  
  


“I’m so sorry!”

Villanelle looks up at her from between her legs. And Eve can see that when she hit Villanelle in the mouth, she left herself smeared over Villanelle’s lips and chin.

Villanelle realizes with wide eyes. And then her tongue is darting out to taste at her lips. Her eyes slip shut.

”Eve...”

Eve watches as Villanelle tastes her for the first time. And she starts to feel self conscious.

”What do I taste like?”

Villanelle’s eyes snap open. They go from dark to amused.

”You’ve never tasted yourself?”

  
  
  


Eve doesn’t know what to do with her hands. She covers Villanelle’s that still rest on her. Now in her lap.

”Not really. I mean, I got curious once. But, I wasn’t this wet.”

  
  


Villanelle moves her hands to press herself up. And scoots her knees to rest between Eve’s thighs. She looks and sounds excited.

”Would you like to know how good you taste?”

  
  


“Tell me.”

  
  


“How about I show you?”

Villanelle leans in and kisses Eve. Soft, sweet. Parting Eve’s lips with hers. Unexpected in how gentle it is. And then Eve tastes it. She gasps against Villanelle’s mouth when she does.

  
  


Villanelle laughs and pulls back.

”I’m never going to stop, you know? I will never want to stop putting my mouth on you. That’s how good you taste.”

  
  
  


Eve can feel herself blush from head to toe.

  
  
  
  


”What else do you feel?”

  
  


Villanelle smiles softly.

  
  


”Really wet.”

Eve laughs so hard she has to lean into Villanelle to brace herself. Villanelle catches her by her waist, her eyes wide at Eve’s sudden outburst. But she’s laughing soon thereafter.   
  


When they take a breath, Villanelle moves her lips to Eve’s shoulder.

  
  


”Are you going to hit me again?”

  
  


Eve shivers as she feels Villanelle’s lips move against her skin.   
  


  
  


“I don’t think so.”

“It’s okay if you do. I can take it.”

  
  


Eve pulls back.

  
  


”I almost forgot how cocky you are.”

  
  


Villanelle smirks and shrugs her shoulders. And then her smirk disappears as quickly as it came.

  
  


“Can I show you how I feel now?”

  
  


Eve swallows. Her throat suddenly dry.

  
  


”Yes.”

  
Villanelle places the softest kiss on Eve’s lips. And when she pulls back, bracing to move lower, Eve sees something different.

Her eyes look brighter than normal. They look glassy. Her face looks softer. It makes Eve’s heart pound beneath her chest. Because she knows what this look must mean. She hasn’t seen it before. Even when Villanelle first told Eve she loved her, it was blurted out. Rushed out in uncontrollable emotion. Villanelle’s eyes were frantic. Shocked at her own display of emotion. She knows now that Villanelle is _feeling_ something. Is able to put those feelings somewhere. Is going to show Eve how she feels. And there is no coming back from this.   
  


  
  


“Lay back.”

  
  


At the first touch of Villanelle’s tongue, Eve knows. She feels what Villanelle feels for her.   
  
  
  


It’s warm. It’s patient. Which is surprising for Villanelle.

But, is it really?

  
  


How long has Villanelle waited for Eve to come around? To finally give in to her advances. How much time has she spent thinking of Eve? Protecting Eve, in the only way Villanelle knew how. Even if it was backwards. To Villanelle, it was protection.

How long have they gone back and forth? Hurting each other emotionally and physically. Both coming back to one another, searching for one another, winding their way back into each others lives.   
  


  
  


If Villanelle is anything, she is patient.

  
  
  


When Eve is entirely overwhelmed with it, she loses herself. To Villanelle. Her touch. Her love.

  
  
  


And when Eve calms, she finds Villanelle’s cheek resting on her belly. Her hands splayed just under Eve’s chest. Eve runs her fingers through the blonde hair that cascades over her torso.

”Do you know now, Eve? Did you feel it?”

  
  


Eve takes a shaky breath. And releases it along with all of her fear and her doubt.

  
  


”I felt it.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @clownbaby15x


End file.
